


Playing with fire

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Luca being nice ... not, M/M, Tommy/Alfie/Tenderness, it‘s cold, pullovers, waiting in line, warming hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “It’s not that cold, is it?“Maybe it wasn’t cold, but Tommy was obviously freezing the whole time, trembling like a leaf. Nobody else would’ve decided to put on a pullover in this weather, nobody - but it was Tommy Shelby standing in front of Alfie, this guy who probably only ate once a day, always to occupied with his studies. Only seemed to know two modes, either learning or drinking.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [boundinshallows (museme87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows) in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Modern AU. We’re waiting in line for the club when you complain that your roommate stole your gloves, so let me warm your hands up with mine.
> 
> Such a lovely prompt, thanks for it <3 nothing more to say, eh?
> 
> Enjoy!

“It’s not _that_ cold, is it?“

Maybe it wasn’t cold, but Tommy was obviously freezing the whole time, trembling like a leaf. Nobody else would’ve decided to put on a pullover in this weather, nobody - but it was Tommy Shelby standing in front of Alfie, this guy who probably only ate once a day, always to occupied with his studies. Only seemed to know two modes, either learning or drinking.

Talking to him was a rare thing to experience. Could be worth it, though, as long as he focussed on the people around him. It had taken Alfie some days to find out who the brunet with the creepily light eyes was, but finding out that he was Luca’s roommate was explanation enough. Definitely one reason more to sink into studies and talk less.

“I’ll never trust him again, never.“ Complaints about Luca weren’t news. Happened once in a while with the two of them always managing to provoke each other. Alfie couldn’t believe that they hadn’t hadn’t resorted to rather illegal means yet. He wouldn’t have stayed this calm is Ollie had done the same, taking his stuff without permission and inviting suspicious people over. Alfie didn’t know much about the guys, but there surely were nicer things to do than having to spend time with them.

“What happened?“ - “Stole my gloves this time, I’ll never forgive this fucker again. Need to buy a lock to keep him away from my stuff, maybe it’ll buy me some peaceful days.“

Alfie smiled. It was such a Tommy thing to say, this approach, his voice subtly indicating what could happen afterwards if nothing changed. A handsome yet cutthroat young man, could do many things.

His grumpy look might have been intimidating for many people, but not for Alfie Solomons. Yeah, maybe Tommy would try to look daggers at him first only to realize that this technique didn’t work. Alfie wouldn’t go away that easily, not only because he had a place in the line to defend. No need to go away and stop talking to the brunet who was still freezing, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm, hands hidden in his sleeves, occasionally uttering a _brrr_ to let everybody know what he felt. Would’ve been so much easier to rub the hands together spreading the warmth back instead of shuddering with cold, though.

Alfie was fed up with this behavior after a while. He didn’t mind joking and distracting Tommy, sometimes getting other people’s attention at the same time, but it was annoying that it didn’t help this time. He took Tommy’s hands, covering them with his own, not waiting for permission.

“Better?“ Even in the dark he could still see Tommy blushing. Maybe thinking about withdrawing his hands for one second before deciding to leave it. Damn, it looked adorable, this lovely shade of red on his cheeks, long sleeves still covering his arms. Maybe he would have the chance to take a look at his tattoos later on…

There was something about Tommy that made him smirk. It was a challenge to baffle him, usually only worked when Alfie didn’t plan on doing so. The other’s hands really felt cold in his own as he massaged them, stroking the skin with his fingertips. A little bit calloused from whatever he did in his free time, but still very soft at some points.

It was a miracle that Tommy didn’t whisper a warning _Alfie…_ when the latter brought the hands closer to his mouth, blowing the hot air from his lungs on them to keep them warm. He saw Tommy blushing deeply to the roots of his hair, something that made him feel proud once again. It was like playing with fire, testing the boundaries and being even happier when it worked. Tommy had never said something, still being pretty reserved, but everything could change within some weeks. Alfie felt the he had an impact on the brunet and didn’t leave him cold, not only in a metaphorical sense.

Well, he would save the playful hand kiss until last…

**Author's Note:**

> Playful Alfie testing boundaries is a mood, eh? xd
> 
> Tumblr @valkrist


End file.
